Kataang Raiders: He's Bound to Find Out Sometime
by 80schica
Summary: KATAANG RAIDERS Sokka and Aang have a little talk the night of the big kiss and Sokka learns that the finale kiss wasn't Aang's first. KATAANG R


It was the best night of the young avatar's life. Aang was on top of the world. The four nations were at peace, he could relax, and he got to smooch with his crush. It was the moment he had been waiting for since he escaped his icy tomb and first laid his eyes on the waterbending beauty. And now they were a couple, after a year of transformation from friends to lovers. With the pressure of the looming comet behind them, they would finally have some time to just enjoy themselves, and each other.

Aang didn't want the day to end. He feared he would wake up the next morning and find out it was all a very vivid dream (wouldn't be the first time he kissed his favorite waterbender in one of his dreams.) But the avatar knew he needed some rest or he would suffer hallucinations worse than Sokka's when he was on cactus juice.

The young hero laid down on his bed in his house in Ba Sing Se. Team Avatar was staying in the same place as their last visit to the city and Aang was sharing a room with Sokka.

Aang stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever. How could he fall asleep when his heart was still pounding after his rendezvous with Katara? "Sokka? Psst, you up?" Aang asked.

Sokka groaned from the bed next to him. "Yeah, what' s up, buddy?"

"Oh nothing, I just can't seem to fall asleep," Aang answered.

"Well, that would be expected after the night you just had," Sokka said knowingly.

The avatar's eyes widened and he bolted upright. "Uhh what do you mean?" Aang asked nervously.

"Oh please, it's common knowledge that you totally made out with Katara on the balcony. Toph could 'see' the entire thing, and of course she had to fill us all in," Sokka said with a smirk. Aang's cheeks burned with embarrassment. He nervously fiddled with his hands.

"And, you're okay with it?" Aang managed to get out. If Sokka didn't approve, he wouldn't know what to do. Go against Sokka's wishes and defy one of his best friends, or listen to him and potentially hurt Katara. Thankfully, that never became an issue.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Normally, I don't want any male coming within two feet of my sister, but I know that she's going to end up with somebody anyways, so hey, it might as well be the avatar. I trust you with her more than anybody. So I guess, what I'm trying to say is, I give you guys my blessing," Sokka said. Relief flooded Aang's emotions. "But no gaga kissy-kissy lovey-dovey moments in front of me. I'd like for my meat to stay in my stomach, thanks," Sokka added.

"Thanks, Sokka," Aang said sincerely. It meant a ton to him that Katara's family approved, especially Sokka.

Silence passed between the friends in an awkward manner. Cricket-beetles chirped outside their window.

"So… your uh, first kiss, huh?" Sokka said. A deep crimson blush returned to the young Avatar's face.

"Actually, to be completely honest with you, Sokka, no that was not my first kiss," Aang admitted sheepishly.

"WHAT?" Sokka exploded. "You kissed other people than my sister? I never liked that On Ji chick, let alone Meng or Koko! How could you do that to my sister? She'll be heart broken when she finds out you kissed more girls other than her!" Sokka yelled in a frantic rage.

"No no no, Sokka you got it all wrong," Aang quickly said.

"What do you mean I'm wrong! I'm never wrong! Well, yeah okay, I am , sometimes… or often, but that's beside the point!" Sokka said.

"Katara is the only girl I've ever kissed, I swear!" Aang said affirmatively! Sokka's eyes widened and a look of disgust came across his façade. He started to turn green.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! I knew you guys were hiding something from us! What did you do on that trip with Zuko?" Sokka yelled, completely disgusted.

"Oh my spirits! How could you even think that Sokka?" Aang was equally disgusted, if not more. Both of them wanted to barf.

"You just said you had never kissed a girl before and that your spit swapping with my sister wasn't your first time! Oh my goodness! What went on in those air temples one hundred years ago?" Sokka shrieked.

"Ew! Sokka I have never kissed a dude!" Aang yelled back. He was repulsed just from the thought of it!

"Now I know what goes on when you go on your little sprit world adventures!" Sokka shouted, ignoring Aang's last comment.

"Sokka, no! You have it all mixed up and backwards! The only person I have ever kissed was Katara!" Aang yelled back.

"You mean you've kissed her _twice?_" Sokka said, shocked.

"Four times actually…" Aang admitted sheepishly.

"WHAT?"

Aang laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"And when was this, young man?" Sokka demanded in a harsh tone.

"Well, the first was at the cave of two lovers. We were telling the truth when we said we let love lead the way. We decided to kiss to see if it would help us, and well, it did," Aang admitted.

"So you're basically saying that you took advantage of the moment."

"No, no not at all. Actually it was Katara's idea for us to kiss."

"And you listened to her? You should've said no!"

"Pfft like you would do that if you were in the same situation," Aang retorted.

Sokka opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and shook his head. "That's beside the point."

"Well us kissing saved your sister's life so I'd think you would be pretty glad we did," Aang said.

"Fine. Whatever. Moving on, when was this second time, huh?"

"On top of the submarines, right before the invasion. I had to do it, I wasn't sure if I would make it back."

Sokka sighed. "Alright I guess I understand. Wait! That's why she was so distracted that day!" Sokka said with smile, happy that he was able to put two and two together and make the perfect deduction.

"Oh, I guess so. And the third was at the play," Aang said, glad this conversation was coming to a close.

Sokka didn't know how to respond, so they sat there for awhile in silence. Suddenly, realization hit Sokka. He bolted upright and chased Aang around the room. "What did I do?" Aang yelled through heavy breaths.

"You got your first kiss when you were twelve! I had to wait until I was sixteen!" Sokka yelled.


End file.
